Hollow History
Tragedy happens, it’s a fact of human existence. Sometimes wilful acts of violence on one another. Sometimes victims of human condition. Typically for the sinners and bringers of such woe, they find themselves wrapped in the Chains of Hell, being dragged through the giant and terrifying gate to their presumed eternal torments. The rest, the ones that suffered, or can’t let go... they are consumed by their sorrows and emotions. A white shell and armor envelops them, a hole forming in their being, their soul. They become a Hollow, so named because of the hole, an emptiness and ravenous hunger that cannot be sated or filled. Hollow consume spirits and reiatsu, whether on Earth for human souls, which become either part of the Hollow or Hollow themselves, or the energies and other Hollow in their own world, Hueco Mundo. A darwinistic and predatory existence, driven by their need. Each bit of energy consumed creating a greater being. Stronger and smarter through the developmental stages, the lowly and instinct base Hollow, the greater Adjuchas, and then the evolutionary divide, each rare, and rarer still. The humanoid forms, of Arrancar, those who have broken their masks and shell for power, storing their monstrous forms and greater powers into a focused weapon, a zanpakuto. The other, Vasto Lorde, a form seen so few that it is believed myth and rumor. A Hollow form greater than the need for hunger that drives the other denizens of Hueco Mundo. Typically these mysterious figures absolve themselves of the Hollow world, hiding away in apathy. The Shinigami Civil War, was not contained to just Soul Society in what was affected. The Quincy on Earth of course, suffer attacks now not only from the Hollows, but from the Shinigami Remnants as well, a matter of survival for each. For Hueco Mundo though, the change was complete. The Soul Queen, defeated by the Soul King and his forces, believed to be dead has instead appeared in Hueco Mundo. While in most terms beyond the reach of death, her injuries were grave enough, that the Soul Society could not sustain both her and the Soul King’s needs for healing. So her form vanished from the face of the Soul Society, and reappeared in the then Forests of Hueco Mundo. Till then, the Hollow world was mostly indistinguishable from that of Earth and Soul Society. No longer would that be... The Soul Queen, upon arrival in throes of losing cohesion, writhing about attracted the attention of one of the fabled Vasto Lorde. This being had the form of a small young girl, maybe fifteen human years old. The raging energies of the Soul Queen lashed out and threw herself upon the girl, and their beings became one, though divided in mind. Still, the injuries sustained needed to be healed, and with a scream that reached across the world, the life and reiatsu of the world itself, was consumed by the new creature. The blue sky and the warm sun drained into a black starless night and cold white moon. The forests and plains and weaker creatures, turned to dust all to become a part of her. So great was the destruction, that a new surface was created over the old. The land has changed, corrupted by the same insanity that sucked the life from this world. Oceans once crystal blue have turned obsidian black. Land which was once beaneath the sky has risen upward or fallen into labyrinthian depths. A hunger has stirred within all who reside under the eternal moon. This was Hueco Mundo, as it would be forever more, and somehow it is fitting. Human agonies still create Hollows, which feed on others still and create them as well. Fighting with the Quincy, the losses the suffer only bolster the Hollow number, which replenish quickly in dark times, spreading across the now desert world in place of everything consumed. The new being, split between two minds and forms, ignorant of one another. One the embodiment of rage and willful vengeance upon a being, The Soul King and the Shinigami that serve him, without knowing why this hunger and drive for payment in blood pushes her on. The other, a wicked and playful creature, no more sane than the monster half, but infinitely more calculating and devious. Hers the form of the young looking woman, disguising the horrors of both her being. She however, does not slumber like the Soul King. Her will and power, which laid waste to the world, brings others to her service and numbers, for who could stand against it. Some remain ignorant, and foolish, insisting on their unique strengths. They don’t survive, either beaten to realize the error of that thinking, or victim of the ambush of the Gillian Menos Grande Hordes in the Forest beneath the sands. Alone they can terrorize and bring fear, and death to the worlds. But organized, and driven, they are something much worse. Against the Shinigami who thin their numbers, they seek vengeance. Against the growing Quincy, they feed. Ancient beings move out of hiding in search of something to satisfy the hunger felt. Others seek followers offering paradise when in truth it is nothing more than a spider asking the fly into it's parlor. Clans and colonies have begun to appear as the idea of teamwork brings with it the chance of more food and less risk from the enemies they face. The rumor of a queen, a true leader, among them has begun to spread as thunder clapping. With the hunger driving and the risk of becoming food oneself, it is time for the hunt to begin. Category:Hollow Category:News